Adventures in Black History
by princess101.dw16
Summary: On January 9, 2018, I wrote my first diary entry. I got my as early birthday present and use it to write letters to my baby sister. My name is Faith Ingram and join me and siblings as we journey through Black History


**Prologue: Dear Zoey**

Date: January 9, 2018

Location: 527 South Broad Street Apt 1

Dear Zoey,

Hi Zoey, it your older sister Faith. This is my first every entry in my diary. I got this diary as an early birthday present from Mommy. Okay Zoey incase you are wondering why I'm writing to you in a diary well I'm doing this because when I go to college I think you want to read it someday and also I wanna you wanted to survive our special family. Before I started my letter I want to tell what's been going on.

First, I'll start by introducing our family the Ingrams, because you don't start remembering things until your 3.

Zane Charles Ingram, our oldest brother. He was born on September 8, 2001. He's 17 years old and he goes to Thomas A. Edison Career and Technical Academy. Zane is on the football team and he's really good at technology. He told me when he's graduate college he going to start his own business in the world of tech stuff.

Malina "Mal" Coretta Scott Ingram, our older sister. She was born on July 4, 2003. She's 14 years old and she goes to Alexander Hamilton Preparatory Academy. Mal is president of her school and she's on the dance team. She may be sweet on the inside by don't let appearances fool you when she was 10 her best friend from kindergarten died in a car crash. A few days after the funeral she went through a rebellious stage and she been this way ever since. So you might want to watch out for her.

Annabeth Faith Maria A. Ingram, that's me and I'm your other older sister. I was born on February 28, 2005 and I go to Mabel G. Holmes elementary/middle school. I'm 12 years old but I'll be 13 next month. I'm writer and actress. In a world of loose papers and the thoughts of a 12 year-old school girl I knew there was alway something. For example, this years I wrote a screenplay for the Black History Show. Instead of doing the boring presentation show we do every year I decided to change it out and they bought it.

Justin Zachariah Ingram, my twin and your younger older brother. He was born on the same day as me but I'm 5 minutes older than him. He's 12 years old and he also goes to Mabel G. Holmes. Justin is on the Basketball team, he's also a dancer and he's my best friend. Me and Justin are inseparable and we also slept in the same crib until we were 4. When we were 7 we made a pack to always remain friends no matter what.

Finally, there's you. Zoey Perkin Ingram, you're the youngest sister. You were born on December 29, 2017. Now you don't go to school yet but you are going to have a great future.

If we survived World War 3. This has a lot of information so get comfortable.

This whole mess all began with our mother. Our mother was born in the Dominican Republic. You may think she had the perfect life but the truth is she was miserable. Her life was basically about becoming a lady she had no time to be a kid. So when she was 13 she had enough. One night in the Dominican Republic she ran away from home with help from a pen pal. She didn't ran away to a friend's house she ran away to the U.S.A. She was the first teennager to escape her conutry.

Before her parents realize she was missing they both died of drugs.

Meanwhile in America best thing she can do is fit in. She got adopted to nice family who let her be a kid. Our mother finally got her freedom she wanted but she was an undocumented immigrant. When she started high school she fell in love with the future president of the United States, Donovan Preston Richard Trent. They dated until they graduated college then things got complicated. Mother found out that father was her pen pal and help her escape to America. So they fell in love then later got engage which led to mom dumping Donovan for father.

A few months after the break up Donovan began plotting his revenge on immigrants. That's how it all began.

Now in the year 2016, his plan was set into motion. Calls led to threat, a plan for a better America led to running for President and finally his speech led to power. These were the official events of the start World War 3.

A long time ago mom and dad promise us a safe environment but when Donovan became president our world has been divided. On March 5, 2017 he blamed the immigrants for setting the events of World War 3. Blaming the immigrants change our world for the worse.

Zoey, welcome to the new and improve Fatherlands. But don't the Allies stop the World Wars 1 and 2 they'll stop this.

I must stop today but I'll write more tomorrow

Love,

Faith Ingram


End file.
